


His Proudest Work

by abyss1826



Series: The YK Model Trials [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Character building, Chloe Centric, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: Elijah reflects briefly on Chloe while moving into Cyberlife Tower.





	His Proudest Work

Chloe had not been pleased with his decision to move into Cyberlife towers. Elijah had thought that she would appreciate the efficiency, but she had rolled her eyes when he mentioned it. It was an interesting reaction, he thought. She had become far more expressive since becoming deviant, giving her opinions freely instead of asking if she could make suggestions, if only in private. He worried sometimes that she felt isolated, being the only Android who had evolved a free will and more human emotional range, having to pretend nothing about her had changed while they were at work. She assured him she was fine, seeming amused.

_ “You were never worried about me being lonely in your computer,” _ she had told him. He had been startled by her comment. She had never mentioned the early iterations of her code before. It had been years in the making, a side project in high school before he could even dream of having the resources it would take to build a body. It never occurred to him that Chloe would still have data from her early years as a computer AI, memories of it. He assumed that it all would have been left behind as her code advanced, but clearly, he had assumed incorrectly. 

When they were packing to move out of his apartment he had caught her removing his old clunky laptop from the pile of things to be thrown away. He had taken note of the possibly sentimental behavior, but didn’t comment. If she wanted to keep it, it was hers. 

Elijah unwrapped the newspaper from the frame. Chloe had packed it, judging by the uniform folds and efficient use of paper. He looked fondly at the article in the frame. The media had gone insane when Chloe passed the Turing Test, and plenty of it had been less than positive, but he liked this one. He could tell from her smile in the picture alone how much she had developed. 

He was proud of her.


End file.
